1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic machine for hot dipping galvanization, more particularly to a machine to galvanize small metallic parts in a zinc bath for a predetermined time and to pull the parts outwards from the zinc bath with an automatic system.
2. Related Prior Art
Galvanization of metallic parts is one method to provide them with a protective layer which prevents the parts from corrosion or easily cracking.
Galvanization has been adapted by industry as an anti-corrosive method for a long time. There are many processing steps in galvanization which includes filling, hot dipping, vibration, cleaning and cooling. Among these steps, hot dipping is an important step which requires precise estimation of dipping time which is determined by a worker's experience according to the current procedure and mistakes happen once in awhile. Moreover, zinc disperses poisonous gas in a high temperature atmosphere which is dangerous to the human body if inhaled.
The inventor, in view of this, has invented this invention which is operated automatically.